Es kommt, wie es kommt
by Fleur-de-Lys1983
Summary: Rokkos und Lisas kleine Tochter hat Progerie. Die Diagnose kommt unerwartet ebenso wie Annas früher Tod.


**Es kommt, wie es kommt**

„Halt, junge Dame, erst die Windel an, dann zurück ins Laufgitter und da kannst du dich rollen und kugeln wie du willst", lachte Rokko seine Tochter an. „Hey, was hast du denn da?", fragte er das sechs Monate alte Baby. „Lisa?", rief er dann seiner Ehefrau, die sich gerade in der Küche um das Abendessen kümmerte, zu. „Hast du gesehen, was Anna da auf dem Bauch hat?" – „Ja", erklang erst Lisas Stimme, dann erschien sie selbst im Kinderzimmer. „Die Haut da ist… irgendwie anders… so komisch trocken und hat so eine seltsame Farbe. Ich habe sie extra eingecremt, aber wenn wir morgen zur Untersuchung beim Kinderarzt sind, soll er sich das gleich mal mit ansehen", versicherte sie ihrem Ehemann. „Ist bestimmt nichts Schlimmes. Vielleicht verträgt sie das Waschmittel nicht oder wir baden sie zu oft oder so." – „Hm", brummte Rokko. „Trotzdem soll sich der Doc das mal ansehen."

„Wie alt ist Anna jetzt?", fragte der Arzt in seinen Unterlagen blätternd. „Ein halbes Jahr", antwortete Lisa. „Hm", brummte der Mann besorgniserregend. „Wenn ich die Werte von heute mit denen von der letzten Untersuchung vergleiche, dann muss ich feststellen, dass Anna nicht nur unterdurchschnittliche Werte hat, sondern auch dass sie seit der letzten Untersuchung kaum gewachsen ist und auch nicht nennenswert zugenommen hat." Rokko und Lisa tauschten beunruhigte Blicke. „Was soll das heißen?", wandte Rokko sich an den Arzt. „Beim letzten Mal sagten Sie doch, Anna würde sich ganz normal entwickeln." – „Das war beim letzten Mal auch der Fall, Herr Kowalski, aber jetzt eben nicht mehr." – „Ist Anna vielleicht kleinwüchsig?", wollte Lisa wissen. „Ich denke nicht, das hätte sich von Anfang an abgezeichnet. Und dann ist da ja noch diese Hautveränderung auf ihrem Bauch. Ich will Sie beide wirklich nicht beunruhigen oder verunsichern. Wahrscheinlich ist das, was mir als erstes dazu in den Kopf gekommen ist… Ach, das ist so unwahrscheinlich. Trotzdem möchte ich Sie und vor allem Anna zu einem Kollegen überweisen. Er ist spezialisiert in Genetik und soll sich das mal ansehen."

Du wurdest mit der Krankheit geboren.  
Bevor du davon erfahren hast, kam dir das Leben langweilig vor,  
ja so langweilig vor.

„Herr und Frau Kowalski, wie schön, dass Sie so schnell kommen konnten", begrüßte der Kinderarzt die Eltern seiner Patientin. „Es geht immerhin um unsere Tochter", erklärte Rokko. „Wissen Sie denn nun, was mit Anna ist?" – „Kommen Sie erstmal mit in mein Sprechzimmer. Der Brief von meinem Kollegen kam gerade erst. Ich hatte noch keine Zeit, hineinzusehen."

„Haben Sie sich bei meinem Kollegen denn gut aufgehoben gefühlt?", überbrückte der Arzt die Stille, die den Weg in sein Sprechzimmer begleitete. „Eigentlich schon", antwortete diesmal Lisa. „Allerdings hätten wir es vorgezogen, ihn nicht kennenzulernen… also, weil mit Anna alles in Ordnung ist, verstehen Sie?" – „Verstehe. Aber nur weil Sie da waren, heißt das ja noch lange nicht, dass mit Anna etwas Schlimmes ist. Haben Sie irgendetwas Außergewöhnliches beobachtet oder so?" – „Außer dass die Hautveränderung sich immer weiter ausbreitet eigentlich nicht", entgegnete Lisa wahrheitsgemäß. „Das sehe ich mir nachher gleich noch einmal an. Sie braucht ganz sicher nur eine Salbe", versicherte der freundliche Arzt Lisa.

„Also", räusperte sich der Kinderarzt, nachdem er mit besorgter Miene den Brief seines Kollegen gelesen hatte. „Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich Ihnen das sagen soll", räusperte er sich erneut. „Was ist?", drängte Rokko, ihn zu sprechen. „Anna hat das sehr seltene Hutchinson-Gilford-Syndrom." – „Das was?", kam es von Lisa und Rokko gleichzeitig. „Anna hat Progerie", wiederholte der Arzt. „Das ist eine äußerst seltene Genmutation, die Kinder in Zeitraffer altern lässt. Es gibt weltweit ungefähr 50 Fälle, so um die 20 in Europa…" – „Es ist sehr selten, das haben wir kapiert", fiel Rokko dem Arzt unwirsch ins Wort. „Was kann man dagegen tun?" – „So leid es mir tut, Ihnen das sagen zu müssen, aber… wir können nichts für Anna tun. Die Medizin hat hier ihre Grenzen. Wir wissen noch nicht lange, was Progerie wirklich auslöst. Es wird fieberhaft an einer Heilungsmethode geforscht, aber… das braucht einfach Zeit." – „Womit müssen wir rechnen?", fragte Lisa wie in Trance. „Wie gesagt, mit einem beschleunigten Alterungsprozess", antwortete der Arzt sachlich. „Sie wird klein und leicht bleiben, ihre Haare werden kaum wachsen und wenn, dann recht bald wieder ausfallen, die Hautveränderung breitet sich auf den ganzen Körper aus. Mit zunehmendem Alter wird sie alterstypische Krankheiten kriegen: Arthritis, Osteoporose, das Infarkt- und Schlaganfallrisiko wird steigen…" – „Wie hoch ist ihre Lebenserwartung?", meldete Rokko sich zu Wort. „Das kann ich nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen… Wie gesagt, Progerie ist äußerst selten und das ist das erste Mal, dass ich es persönlich mit einem Fall zu tun habe…" – „Sie haben es nicht mit einem Fall, sondern mit unserer Tochter Anna zu tun", bemühte Rokko sich, ruhig zu bleiben. „Also, wie lange wird sie leben?" – „Ich glaube, das älteste lebende Progerie-Kind ist 15, aber das ist sehr, sehr alt angesichts des Krankheitsverlaufs."

Die ganze Lust am Leben hast du leider durch das Kranksein verloren –  
doch du kannst nix dafür, nix dafür, wenn der Todesengel kommt und seine Hand dich berührt  
und er stand vor der Tür:  
Langsam fiel das Atmen schwer,  
der Strick hatte sich langsam geschnürt  
und du hörst auf zu zählen, wie viel Spritzen es schon waren.  
Sag, wann hören sie auf dein' Körper zu quälen?  
Diese Wörter tun weh.  
Die Diagnose, die der Arzt gibt.

„Lisa? Willst du nicht langsam ins Bett kommen?", gähnte Rokko. Verschlafen stand er in der Tür, die das Schlafzimmer mit dem Arbeitszimmer verband, und wuschelte sich durch die Locken. „Es ist spät… oder früh, je nach dem wie du es betrachten möchtest." – „Ich habe nur etwas recherchiert", verteidigte Lisa sich. „Und das konnte nicht bis zum Hellwerden warten?", schmunzelte Rokko. „Anna wird an einem Schlaganfall sterben oder an einem Herzinfarkt. Sie wird keine zehn Jahre als sein und dahinsiechen, als wäre sie hundert. Sie wird…" Lisa machte eine Pause, um sich zu sammeln. „Alles, was ihr erspart bleibt, ist Alzheimer. Aus irgendeinem Grund ist das keine verbreitete Krankheit bei Progeriekindern." – „Dann wird sie sich also bis an ihr Lebensende an uns erinnern", scherzte Rokko gequält. „Für dich ist das alles ein riesen Witz, oder? Rokko, deine Tochter hat eine Lebenserwartung von 12 Jahren. Das älteste Progeriekind ist 15 und ob das bei den vielen Begleiterscheinungen so wünschenswert ist, ist fraglich…" Lisa atmete erneut durch, konnte diesmal aber das Schluchzen nicht zurückhalten. „Unser kleines Mädchen ist unheilbar krank und du machst Witze", warf sie ihrem Ehemann vor.

„Ja, ich mache Witze, denn wenn ich keine mache, dann breche ich zusammen", erklärte Rokko Lisa. „Ich meine, wir haben 12 Jahre mit Anna, oder? 11 Jahre sechs Monate, sie ist ja schon ein halbes Jahr alt. Das ist doch besser als gar nichts, richtig?" Mit jedem Wort, das Rokko sprach, wurde seine Stimme brüchiger. „12 Jahre… Scheiße, das ist doch gar nichts. Ich liebe sie doch jetzt schon so sehr und sie ist erst ein halbes Jahr bei uns… also hier draußen… Was meinst du, wie ich sie in 12 Jahren lieben werde? Es wird mich umbringen, sie gehen zu lassen." Einen Moment lang war Lisa schockiert von Rokkos Ausbruch, doch dann fing sie sich wieder. Vorsichtig ging sie auf ihren Mann zu, legte ihre Arme um ihn. „Ich weiß", flüsterte sie mit Tränen erstickter Stimme. „Ich weiß. Komm her", forderte sie ihren schluchzenden Ehemann auf, nur damit dieser seinen Kopf an ihrer Schulter vergrub, um zu weinen.

Du sitzt da verstört unter Tränen und nix scheint mehr fair.  
Dein Gesicht bleibt so leer.  
Ich schreib in das Gedicht dein' Schmerz,  
denn nur Gott hat dieses Recht, dir zu geben und zu nehmen,  
aber bete, denn die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt.

„Was haben deine Recherchen denn ergeben?", wollte Rokko wissen, während er sich das Gesicht trocken wischte. „Soll ich es dir zeigen? Es gibt da diesen Verein, der betroffenen Familien eine Anlaufstelle bietet. Die organisieren internationale Treffen aller Progeriekinder. Es gibt welche in der Türkei und in anderen Ländern, in denen sie versteckt werden, weil lange Zeit niemand wusste, was sie haben und dass sie damit nicht alleine sind und…" – „Wir verstecken unsere Tochter nicht", unterbrach Rokko den aufgeregten Redefluss seiner Frau. „Nein", lächelte diese seufzend. „Sie ist doch unser kleiner Engel, unser Wunschkind. Das geht doch nicht." – „Was war das mit diesem internationalen Treffen?", wechselte Rokko das Thema. „Wir sollten diesen Verein anschreiben oder anrufen. Dann haben wir einen Ansprechpartner, jemanden, der uns wirklich sagen kann, was uns erwartet…" – „… und Freunde für Anna… ich meine, welche, die so sind wie sie", vervollständigte Lisa.

Wenn dieses Schicksal dich trifft,  
dann tut's weh und doch ich wird's nie verstehen –  
doch es kommt, doch es kommt, doch es kommt wie es kommt.  
Ich fall jetzt auf meine die Knie und den Schmerz beweis' ich mit Tränen –  
doch es kommt, doch es kommt, doch es kommt wie es kommt.  
Sag, warum betet man nur, wenn's einem schlecht geht?  
Ich lass dich nicht geh'n!  
Doch es kommt, doch es kommt doch, es kommt wie es kommt.  
Lieber Gott, du darfst mir diesen Mensch' einfach jetzt noch nicht nehmen!  
Doch es kommt, doch es kommt, doch es kommt wie es kommt.

„Anna, da bist du ja", lachte Lisa ihre Tochter an, nachdem sie sie endlich gefunden hatte. „Wir wollten doch nur schnell ein paar Sachen für das Abendessen einkaufen, schon vergessen?" – „Nein, Mami", schüttelte die mittlerweile Achtjährige den Kopf. „Aber guck mal", deutete sie auf das Sonderangebot des Lebensmitteldiscounters. „Ist die nicht schön?", strahlte sie ihre Mutter an, während sie eine mit Blumen bestickte Kinderjeans hochhielt. „Ja, Anna, die ist sehr schön", bestätigte Lisa. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Größe und ihr war sofort klar, dass sie Anna nicht passen würde. „Wenn wir zu diesem Treffen nach Florida fahren, könnte ich die doch anziehen, oder? Mami, die gefällt mir so gut." Lisa seufzte. Wie hoch standen wohl die Chancen, dass es diese Hose auch in Annas Größe gab? Mit den gleichen großen braunen Augen wie ihr Vater sah Anna ihre Mutter an. „Ich kann es nicht versprechen. Wir müssen erstmal gucken, ob deine Größe dabei ist, Anna-Schatz, ja?"

Mit mulmigem Gefühl sah Lisa immer wieder auf die Hose in ihrem Einkaufwagen. Es handelte sich zwar um die kleinste Größe, aber auch die war Anna zu lang und vor allem zu weit. Insgeheim hoffte Lisa auf ihre Kollegen bei Kerima Moda. Eine von den Näherinnen würde ihr und besonders Anna sicher helfen. „Guck mal", hörte Lisa plötzlich jemanden flüstern. Sie drehte sich um – das waren ganz sicher wieder irgendwelche Leute, die Anna beglotzten, als wäre sie ein Monster. „Siehst du die? Die sieht ja aus. Was das wohl für eine Krankheit ist?" Lisa wollte gerade wutentbrannt etwas entgegnen, als Anna ihr zuvor kam: „Das ist Progerie." Es wirkte ein wenig, als wäre Anna stolz auf ihre Krankheit. Nur ihre Mutter wusste, dass dem nicht so war. Lisa wusste, dass Anna zwar das Selbstbewusstsein ihres Vaters hatte, dass sie sich aber manchmal wünschte, ein ganz normales Kind zu sein, zu spielen, zu rennen, zu toben… Das alles ging nicht, denn ihre Gelenke waren die einer 80-Jährigen: Steif, manchmal geschwollen, schmerzhaft. „Das lässt mich zwar aussehen wie E.T., aber ansonsten bin ich ganz normal", versicherte Anna den sichtlich betretenen Frauen. „Ich gehe gerne in die Schule, mein Lieblingsfach ist Mathe. In drei Wochen fliege ich das erste Mal in meinem Leben. Es geht nach Florida zu einem Treffen mit den anderen Kindern, die meine Krankheit haben. Wir sind so um die 40 auf der ganzen Welt. Normalsein, das kann doch jeder." Lisa betrachtete ihre Tochter und mit jedem Wort, das Anna sprach, wuchs ihr Stolz auf das kleine Mädchen.

Jetzt wächst der Tod in dir drin  
und er wächst und er wächst!  
Warum waren die Ärzte sowas von blind?  
Wie konnt' sowas beginn'?  
Und wie lang du lebst, kann nur Gott und kein Notarzt bestimm'!

„Ich habe alles stehen und liegen lassen und bin sofort hergekommen", eilte Rokko atemlos den Krankenhausflur hinunter. Als Lisa ihn hörte, stand sie sofort auf und ging auf ihn zu. „Was ist passiert?", wollte Rokko wissen. „Wir waren einkaufen. Ich habe die Sachen in den Kofferraum gelegt und Anna wollte den Korb wegbringen so wie immer. Sie ist zwei Schritte gegangen, hat sich plötzlich an die Brust gefasst und ist zusammengesackt." – „Herzinfarkt?", mutmaßte Rokko. „Keine Ahnung. Sie behandeln sie noch. Es ist noch kein Arzt rausgekommen, den ich hätte fragen können." – „Okay, lass uns ruhig bleiben", atmete Rokko durch. Es klang, als spräche er mehr mit sich selbst als mit seiner Frau. „Die tun bestimmt alles für sie", seufzte er.

„Wie geht es Anna?", stürmten die Kowalskis auf das Ärzteteam zu, das gerade den Behandlungsraum verließ. „Sie sind die Eltern?", informierte sich einer der Halbgötter in Weiß. „Ja, das sind wir. Wie geht es unserer Tochter?", blieb Rokko beharrlich. „Sie hatte einen leichten Schlaganfall. Sie ist soweit über den Berg, aber wir müssen sie eine Weile hierbehalten – nur zur Beobachtung." Das Ehepaar Kowalski seufzte kollektiv. „Wird sie irgendwelche Langzeitschäden davon tragen?", wollte Rokko wissen. „Wie meinen Sie das ‚Langzeitschäden'?", fragte der Arzt, wobei ein arrogantes Lächeln seinen Mund umspielte. „Ich weiß, dass meine Tochter kein langes Leben vor sich hat, aber wird sie die wenige Zeit, die ihr bleibt, halbseitig gelähmt vor sich dahin siechen oder wird sie weiterhin das lebensfrohe kleine Mädchen sein, dass gerne durch den Wald läuft und mit ihren Füßen das Laub zum Rascheln bringt?", entgegnete Rokko ungewohnt scharf. „Der Schlaganfall ist natürlich nicht spurlos an ihr vorüber gegangen, aber es erwartet sie auch keine halbseitige Lähmung, wenn sie aufwacht – soweit wir das im Moment ermessen können. Das meiste werden wir in den nächsten Tagen feststellen. Ihre Tochter ist hier aber in guten Händen", versicherte der Arzt den besorgten Eltern. „Können wir dann zu ihr?", ergriff Lisa das Wort. „Natürlich", zwang der Arzt sich zu lächeln. „Eins noch, bevor Sie hineingehen: Sie oder Anna werden in nächster Zeit häufiger mit diesen Erscheinungen des Alterns rechnen müssen. Wir haben sie gründlich untersucht und… nun ja, der Alterungsprozess macht ihr sehr zu schaffen, wenn ich Ihnen jetzt einfach mal die Details übe den Zustand ihrer Gelenke, Arterien und so weiter ersparen darf." – „Ersparen darf", wiederholte Lisa verbittert. „Wir wissen, dass unsere Tochter todkrank ist und wir wissen, dass ihre Lebenserwartung nicht sehr hoch ist, wir wissen, dass sie sich in einem körperlich schlechteren Zustand befindet als ihre Groß- und Urgroßeltern. Sie brauchen jetzt also nicht so tun, als wären Sie der Messias persönlich, indem Sie von ‚ersparen' sprechen." – „Lisa, Süße, beruhige dich", bremste Rokko den Ausbruch seiner Frau. „Lass uns lieber zu Anna reingehen. Sie freut sich bestimmt, uns zu sehen."

Deine Tränen sagen mehr – viel mehr als tausend Worte;  
Worte, die dein Leben grad erschweren  
und wir steh'n da am Meer:  
Du willst fliegen wie ein Vogel,  
doch du bist in einem Käfig eingesperrt.  
Ich warte hier bei dir,  
auch wenn du dein' Verstand, den Glauben und die Haare jetzt verlierst –  
ganz egal wie sehr du frierst.  
Ich deck dich zu und pass auf, dass du den Atem inhalierst.  
Ich halt deine Hand, deine Augen fallen zu.

„Anna, mein Schatz, was machst du denn für Sachen? Die Mami hat erzählt, dass du auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Supermarkt einfach so umgekippt bist", sprach Rokko mit seiner Tochter. „Du solltest mal mein Büro bei Kerima sehen: Ich habe meinen Schreibtisch umgerannt, als der Anruf kam, du seist im Krankenhaus. Jetzt liegt meine ganze Arbeit auf dem Fußboden und wenn die Putzfrau nachher kommt, dann saugt sie alles weg." – „Deine Arbeit liegt doch immer auf dem Fußboden", lachte Anna heiser. „Das ist dein Arbeitsstil, schon vergessen?" – „Ach ja, richtig", schmunzelte Rokko seine Tochter an. „Was sind das alles für Schnüre?", fragte Anna, während ihr besorgter Blick über ihre Brust wanderte. „Und diese Geräte? Was sollen die hier alle? Was ist denn los?" Hilfesuchend sah sie zu ihrer Mutter. „Die Geräte überwachen nur, dass alles mit dir in Ordnung ist", erklärte Lisa ihr. „Du hattest einen kleinen Schlaganfall, weißt du und jetzt muss kontrolliert werden, dass mit dir alles in Ordnung ist." – „Nein", begann Anna zu weinen. „Ich will doch nach Florida, meine Freunde wiedersehen. Ich will nicht schon auf die Sterne-Liste." Lisa schluckte hart – die Sterne-Liste, das war die Liste mit den Namen der Progerie-Kinder, die den Kampf gegen die Krankheit verloren hatte… „Anna, mein kleiner Spatz, da kommst du doch wegen eines kleinen Schlaganfalles noch nicht hin", zwang Lisa sich zur Fröhlichkeit. „Bis es nach Florida geht, bist du ganz sicher wieder fit." – „Mami und ich, wir wollten es dir ja eigentlich nicht vorher erzählen, aber vielleicht baut dich das ein bisschen auf: Wenn das Treffen vorbei ist, dann fliegen wir nicht gleich wieder nach Hause. Wir bleiben noch ein bisschen. Wir besuchen jemanden." – „Wen denn?", vergaß Anna sofort die Geräte um sich herum. Ihre Neugier war wohl ihre frappierendste Eigenschaft. „Micky Mouse und Minnie Mouse und Donald und Goofy und Pluto. Wir fahren nach Disneyland. Wir werden in einem schrecklich schicken Hotel wohnen und du wirst den ganzen Tag Kotzmühle fahre. Na, wie findest du das?", lächelte Rokko das kleine Mädchen an. „Ganz toll", strahlte Anna. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten."

Meine Faust, guck sie ballt sich zusamm', ballt sich zusamm'…  
und es kommt, wie es kommt: Kein Entkommen – du wirst alt, du wirst krank.

„Oh, Kerima steht kurz vor dem Untergang, wenn du schon selbst nähst", grinste Rokko seine Frau an. „Lisa, was ist denn?", schwang seine Stimme in Besorgnis um, als er erkannte, dass Lisa weinte. „Diese Hose… Anna hat sie sich neulich so sehnlich gewünscht… im Supermarkt. Keine von Hugos oder Hannahs Kreationen, sondern eine Hose vom Lebensmitteldiscounter musste es sein", sprudelte es aus Lisa heraus und je mehr sie sprach, desto mehr Tränen perlten auch ihre Wangen herab. „Sie möchte sie in Florida tragen, bei dem Treffen. Du hättest ihre Augen sehen sollen… Aber diese blöde Hose gibt es nicht in ihrer Größe. Es gibt sie nur für Kinder, die so alt sind wie Anna und auch so groß sind wie Kinder in diesem Alter. Ich habe sie in die Näherei gebracht, die Hose, bei Kerima. Sie haben gekürzt und gemacht und getan, aber wenn sie noch mehr wegmachen, dann ist die Stickerei mit weg, aber wenn sie nicht mehr wegmachen, dann rutscht die Hose von Annas Körper und ich…" Lisa schluchzte herzzerreißend. „… ich denke darüber nach und nach und nach, aber ich kriege es auch nicht hin. Es ist wie damals, als sie so gerne Zöpfe tragen wollte… Ich will sie einfach nicht schon wieder enttäuschen müssen." Rokko ging vor seiner Frau in die Hocke. Vorsichtig legte er seine Hände auf ihre. „Das wirst du nicht, das verspreche ich dir. Wir überlegen uns was und wenn wir die Hose komplett neu nähen und die Stickerei nachmachen lassen, okay? Sie kriegt diese Hose."

Wenn dieses Schicksal dich trifft,  
dann tut's weh und doch ich wird's nie verstehen –  
doch es kommt, doch es kommt, doch es kommt wie es kommt.  
Ich fall jetzt auf meine die Knie und den Schmerz beweis ich mit Tränen –  
doch es kommt, doch es kommt, doch es kommt wie es kommt.  
Sag, warum betet man nur, wenn's einem schlecht geht?  
Ich lass dich nicht geh'n!  
Doch es kommt, doch es kommt doch, es kommt wie es kommt.  
Lieber Gott, du darfst mir diesen Mensch einfach jetzt noch nicht nehmen!  
Doch es kommt, doch es kommt, doch es kommt wie es kommt.

„Und nach dem Mittagsschlaf fahre ich nochmal mit dem Tassen-Karussell, ja?", verkündete Anna schläfrig. „Davon kannst du nicht genug kriegen, oder?", wollte Lisa wissen. „Nein", lächelte Anna selig. „Zeig mir nochmal das Foto von mir und Goofy", bat sie Rokko. Dieser holte seine Kamera aus der Hosentasche. „Huch, versehentlich gelöscht", wollte er seine Tochter schockieren, doch diese zog nur die Augenbrauen hoch. „Das hast du nicht", erwiderte sie trocken. „Nein, habe ich nicht. Hier ist es, gucke", hielt er dem Mädchen die Rückseite der Kamera hin. „Das ist ein schönes Bild. Kannst du mir das Zuhause ausdrucken?" – „Du kannst doch den Drucker alleine bedienen", grinste Rokko. „Aber gerne, ich drucke es dir aus. Wir können es in einen Rahmen tun und in deinem Zimmer aufhängen." – „Oh ja", freute Anna sich. „Aber jetzt bin ich ganz dolle müde. Weckt ihr mich in zwei Stunden? Dann ist doch die Parade." – „Machen wir", versicherte Lisa ihrer Tochter. „Schlaf schön."

„Disneyland war eine gute Idee", stellte Lisa fest, während sie sich aus dem Hotelbett wälzte. „Sie liebt es." – „Ich weiß", grinste Rokko. „Und ich liebe dich", bedachte er seine Frau mit einem anzüglichen Blick. „Tja, Pustekuchen", lachte Lisa. „Das hätte dir vor zwei Stunden einfallen sollen. Jetzt wünscht Fräulein Anna geweckt zu werden, um der Parade beizuwohnen." – „Ach, ne Parade gibt es doch morgen auch wieder", ließ Rokko sich nicht abwimmeln. „Aber wer weiß, ob Anna morgen noch…" Lisa stockte. „Du weißt, was ich meine. Lass sie uns wecken. Dann sehen wir uns die Parade an und heute Abend komme ich gerne meinen ehelichen Pflichten nach", versuchte Lisa ihren Anflug von Wehmut hinter seinem Scherz zu verstecken. „Eheliche Pflichten", wiederholte Rokko. „Boah, das drückt doch erheblich meine Stimmung", schwang er seine Beine aus dem Bett. „Ich wecke lieber unser Kind."

Du warst ein so guter Mensch, zu jedem nett, hast gelacht.  
Warum konnte Gott nicht sowas erkenn'?  
Sag, was hast du nur getan? Was hast du schlimmes nur getan?  
Dass du knapp mit deinem Leben hier bezahlst?  
Und ich halt deine Hand zum dritten Mal, vierten Mal, fünften Mal.  
Sie wird kalt – schau mich an!  
Schau mich an, wenn du mich hörst!  
Verdammt, gib mir jetzt ein Zeichen!  
Bitte, du musst bleiben!

„Anna, aufstehen, du verpasst noch die Parade", berührte Rokko die Schulter seiner Tochter. „Anna?", fragte er, als er merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Lisa drängte sich an ihrem Mann vorbei, um nach Annas Hand zu greifen. „Ganz kalt, ganz leblos", stellte sie schockiert fest. „Anna, die Parade, du musst aufwachen", wechselte Lisas ruhige Stimme in ein verzweifeltes Weinen. „Schatz, bitte, wach wieder auf." Sanft legte Rokko seine Hand auf die Schulter seiner Frau. Der Schock über den plötzlichen Tod seiner Tochter war zu groß, als dass er irgendetwas Anderes hätte tun können. „Sie sieht sich die Parade aus einer Perspektive an, die sonst keiner hat."

Unterdrücken fällt mir schwer.  
Ich kann die Tränen nicht mehr halten.  
Komm zurück! Ich kann nicht mehr…  
Komm zurück! Ich schwör, ich sterb'…  
Ich bin pausenlos gefickt.  
Bitte, lauf nicht in das Licht.

„Kaum zu glauben, dass sie jetzt schon acht Monate tot ist", schüttelte Rokko den Kopf. Sein Blick hing an dem Grabstein fest, auf dem „Anna Kowalski" stand. „Sie sah so schön aus, als sie beerdigt wurde… in ihrer geblümten Jeans, mit dem Plüschtier aus Disneyland in der Hand…" – „Das stimmt", seufzte Lisa, die ihren Blick ebenfalls nicht vom dem Grabstein lösen konnte. „Rokko? Ich muss dir etwas sagen", flüsterte sie dann beinahe verängstigt. „Was denn?" – „Ich… ich habe gestern Abend einen Test gemacht." – „Was denn für einen Test?", verstand Rokko offenbar nicht. „Ähm… einen Schwangerschaftstest." Nun riss Rokko seinen Blick doch von dem Kindergrab los. „War er positiv?" – „Ja", nickte Lisa. „Ich… ich wusste nicht, wie du reagieren würdest, weil doch…" – „Die Chancen eins zu acht Millionen", erwiderte Rokko ruhig. „Ein zweites Kind also", dachte er laut nach. „Das ist toll, wirklich. Ich freue mich." Seit Annas Tod war er nicht mehr so ausgelassen, nicht mehr so impulsiv. „Das hätte Anna auch gefallen – eine kleine Schwester oder einen kleinen Bruder", seufzte er. „Sie wird immer dazugehören", versicherte er sich und seiner Frau. „Das wird sie. Und für uns ist es ein neuer Anfang – noch einmal alles erleben: Schwangerschaft, Geburt, Kindergarten, Grundschule." – „Hm, und dann Gymnasium, Studium der Nanophysik… Das wird echt heftig", grinste Rokko dann doch. „Eh es so weit ist, haben wir uns das auch angelesen", lachte Lisa. Sie ging vor dem Grab ihrer Tochter in die Hocke und streichelte kurz über den Grabstein. „Bis bald, meine Kleine."

Wenn dieses Schicksal dich trifft,  
dann tut's weh und doch ich wird's nie verstehen –  
doch es kommt, doch es kommt, doch es kommt wie es kommt.  
Ich fall jetzt auf meine die Knie und den Schmerz beweis ich mit Tränen –  
doch es kommt, doch es kommt, doch es kommt wie es kommt.  
Sag, warum betet man nur, wenn's einem schlecht geht?  
Ich lass dich nicht geh'n!  
Doch es kommt, doch es kommt doch, es kommt wie es kommt.  
Lieber Gott, du darfst mir diesen Mensch einfach jetzt noch nicht nehmen!  
Doch es kommt, doch es kommt, doch es kommt wie es kommt.

_Song: Bushido "Es kommt, wie es kommt"_


End file.
